Enfance, quand tu nous rattrape
by Carina D
Summary: Qui a déjà entendu parler du rétrécissement au lavage? Bein, imaginez-vous que cette fois, ce ne sont pas les vêtements qui ont rétrécis. Et pauvre petit Quat-chan!
1. Le démon Maxwell

Titre : Enfance, quand tu nous rattrape.

Auteur : Carina

Genre : Sais pas trop, c'est juste une fic que j'ai décidé d'écrire pour me défouler quand je feel pas bein bein.

Duo – C'est ça et c'est nous qui mangeons la claque quand mademoiselle ne se sent pas bien. Pis en plus, pourquoi c'est moi qui dois la manger?

Carina – Parce que tu es celui avec qui j'ai le plus d'inspiration…….et que tu me fais penser à Jason et que c'est mon perso préféré que j'aime faire bobo.

Duo – Jason? C'est qui celui-là? o.O 

Carina – C'est un perso que j'ai inventé. Je vais pt le mettre dans la fic pour te remonter le moral. C'est étrange comme coïncidence vois-tu car je l'ai créé avant de te connaître et il te ressemble beaucoup.

Duo – Ah bon.

Disclaimer : Duo et Heero ne sont pas à moi et si j'emprunte d'autres G-boys, ils ne sont pas à moi non plus. Par exemple, Carina et pt d'autres perso qui sortent droit de mon imagination très limitée sont à moi.

Notes : *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* marquent la séparation de l'histoire de mes notes, -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- marquent la séparation de lieu, de temps ou de perso, ( ) marquent les pensées. Je crois bien que c'est tout. Bonne lecture!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Eh voilà encore une famille d'adoption qui a pété les câbles. Que voulez-vous, quand vous essayez d'adopter le Dieu de la mort, vous risquez gros. Je crois qu'ils ont mal pris le fait que j'avais mis le chat dans le gâteau d'anniversaire de leur fils. Mais quoi? Je voulais juste lui faire une surprise. Vous savez, comme quand un gars ou une fille sorte du gâteau en souhaitant joyeux anniversaire. Mais ça ne leur à pas plus. Et me revoilà en attente d'une autre famille à martyriser. Youppi. J'étais sarcastique là. Non mais, laissez-moi tranquille avec ça! J'en veux pas moi de famille. Je suis un héros de guerre. Quand la guerre s'est terminée, ils n'ont pas trouvés une meilleure idée que de me trouver une famille, en disant que ce ne serait pas bon pour un enfant de mon âge de rester seul. Bein voyons donc! Je suis rendu à 16 ans. Et j'ai toujours vécu seul. Voulez-vous bein me dire pourquoi c faire que je pourrais pas survivre le reste de mes jours seul si j'ai vécu seul les 15 premières années de ma vie? Peu importe, c'est leur prob ça.

Mais ce qui est chouette par exemple c'est que Hee-chan me laisse habiter chez lui pendant qu'ils me trouvent un autre couple de fou. Ce que c'est gentil de sa part. Disons qu'une certaine princesse de Sank y est pour quelque chose. Elle a réussi à le décongeler, notre petit iceberg national. C'est dommage. Elle a réussi à faire ce que je n'ai pas réussi. Le bonbon rose sait faire de bonnes choses de temps en temps. J'ai bien dit de temps en temps, ne vous méprenez pas, je ne la porte pas trop dans mon cœur celle-là. Le rose et moi, ça fait 2. Ensuite, il y a Shinigami. Mais lui et moi, par exemple, ça fait 1. Ou 2 parfois. Ok, je m'égare. Résumons : Dans ma tête, il y a Duo, le masque de joker pour tromper tout le monde, il y a Moi, le petit orphelin élevé sur L2, il y a Shinigami, le dieu de la mort et il y a le 4ème, celui que personne n'a jamais vu mais qui existe, l'homme silencieux, tranquille, réservé et passionné. Oui, il existe mais jamais encore personne ne l'a vu. Pourquoi? Parce que je ne veux pas le montrer. Pas que j'ai honte de lui mais juste que….ça ne fait pas moi, c'est tout. Le monde s'attend à voir Duo, le joker, pour leur remonter le moral. 

Non non, détrompez-vous, je ne suis pas schizophrène. C'est juste que je suis porté à ne jamais révéler qui je suis vraiment. Je ne m'aime pas, voilà. D'accord, j'avoue que je suis pas mal bein foutu mais je n'aime pas ma personnalité. Anyway, je ne m'arrêterai pas sur des détails pareils. Ce qu'il y a de bien pour le moment, c'est que je suis avec Hee-chan. Je me sens moins seul même si on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très bavard. Mais au moins, je n'aurai pas besoin de parler au mur. Je vais pouvoir parler à un iceberg. Vive la différence! Ok, c'est beau, j'arrête. De toute manière, je suis fatigué. Comprenez-moi. Après avoir passé la journée à déménager de place et avoir fait perdre la tête à plusieurs familles, même Shinigami a droit à un peu de repos. Et oh! Miracle! Iceman m'a préparé une chambre, rien que pour moi. Trop aimable. Aller, au dodo. Voyons comment se passera la journée de demain. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Reviews please!!!!


	2. Mission?

Titre : Enfance, quand tu nous rattrape.

Auteur : Carina

Genre : Sais pas trop, c'est juste une fic que j'ai décidé d'écrire pour me défouler quand je feel pas bein bein.

Disclaimer : Duo et Heero ne sont pas à moi et si j'emprunte d'autres G-boys, ils ne sont pas à moi non plus. Par exemple, Carina et pt d'autres perso qui sortent droit de mon imagination très limitée sont à moi.

Notes : *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* marquent la séparation de l'histoire de mes notes, -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- marquent la séparation de lieu, de temps ou de perso, ( ) marquent les pensées. Je crois bien que c'est tout. Bonne lecture!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Journée numéro 1 chez Heero. Ce matin, j'ai réussi à me lever avant lui. Oh miracle! Et comme ça n'arrivait pas à tous les jours, j'ai bien du en profiter.

- OMAE O KOROSU DUO MAXWELL!!!!!

Je crois que Hee-chan n'a pas apprécié la crème à raser partout dans le visage. Non mais, qu'allez-vous penser? Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai mis. Il s'en ai mis lui-même. Moi, je n'ai fait qu'en mettre dans ses mains pendant qu'il dormait et je lui ai chatouillé le nez et les oreilles ensuite. Non mais, je n'ai rien fait là. Pourquoi est-ce que ça revient toujours à moi toutes les fautes que le monde fait. Injustice. Dois-je vous préciser que je suis présentement plié en 2 par le rire?

Hee-chan me fit un de ses nombreux regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue et s'en retourna à la salle de bain pour enlever toute la crème éparpillée dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Dès que Hee-chan fut hors de la portée de ma vue, je m'écroulai par terre en me tenant les côtes. J'étais vraiment mort de rire. Voir l'ex-soldat parfait couvert de crème à raser de bonne heure la matin, en plus, avec les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude, il y a de quoi réveiller quelqu'un le matin. Quand le soldat parfait sortit de la salle de bain, je lui demandai :

- T'as faim Hee-chan?

- Hn.

- J'va prendre ça pour un oui.

Et je m'enfuie vers la cuisine. Il ne sait vraiment pas à quoi il s'attend, Hee-chan. Je me demande s'il a déjà goûté à des saucisses à hot dog dans du sirop d'érable. Voyons voir où l'iceberg a pu cacher ce sirop. Pas dans les armoires, pas dans le frigidaire. Où peut-il bien être?

- Duo.

- Oui Hee-chan?

- Heero, baka. Mission.

- QUOI? Mais je croyais que la guerre était finie?

- Nous devons aller chercher un virus que Oz a créé vers la fin de la guerre.

- Wow! Je ne t'ai jamais vu sortir une phrase aussi longue! Tu dois être à bout de souffle.

- Baka.

- Ouais, ouais, je sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime Hee-chan.

- Omae o korosu, baka.

- Tu sais que j'aime tes mots d'amour plus que tout?

Je crois bien que Heero laissa tomber parce qu'il ne fit que monter les yeux au ciel et pousser un gros soupir avant de s'en aller dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour la mission, certainement. Avec moi, impossible d'avoir le dernier mot et ça, il le savait. 

- Mais Hee-chan, comment va-t-on faire pour aller à la base sans nos Gundams?

- Il y a sur cette planète des véhicules à moteur nommés automobiles que l'on peut utiliser pour se déplacer d'une place à une autre.

- O.O WoW! Hee-chan! Ça, c'est une première! Tu fais une phrase plus longue que de trois lettres et en plus, tu fais de l'humour.

- Hn. Baka.

- J'me disais aussi -_- .

Nous nous mirent donc en route vers la base abandonnée d'après les coordonnées que nous avait envoyé J. Et oui, ce vieux sénile était toujours en vie. Ainsi que G et les autres ex-profs. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils sont devenus.

En arrivant à l'ancienne base, nous débarquâmes de la voiture de monsieur Heero, qui ne voulait pas me laisser conduire parce que c'était SA voiture et que je n'avais jamais eu de cours de conduite. Non mais, la confiance règne ici!

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur de la vieille base abandonnée. Des tonnes et des tonnes de poussières envahissait la place. Nous nous mîmes à la recherche du fameux virus. Rien en vue.

- J'suis fatigué Hee-chan. Veux m'assir!

- Cherche encore un peu baka et après, on s'en va.

- Non mais, ils ont pas idée de nous envoyer ici. S'ils veulent quelque chose, ils n'ont qu'à venir le chercher eux-mêmes. Je trouve qu'on en a assez fait pendant la guerre moi!

Et je continuais mon monologue incessant. Que voulez-vous? Quand j'étais stressé, je parlais plus que d'habitude. Et oui, je peux parler plus que ça des fois. Vous n'avez pas idée. En tout cas, oui, j'étais sur les nerfs parce que mon 6ème sens me disait que quelque chose clochait.

- Duo?

- Oui, oh grand et vénéré dieu tout puissant?

- Baka. Reste ici, vois si tu peux trouver quelque chose; moi, je vais chercher la salle des ordinateurs.

- Compris 5 sur 5 chef!

- Bakayarou.

Tiens, je l'avais jamais entendu celle-là. Il va falloir que je demande à Hee-chan de me la traduire. Je m'assis donc par terre en regardant Heero s'en aller. Ce qu'il a de belles fesses. Wo là! Il faut que j'arrête ça! J'ai vraiment des problèmes avec mes hormones pour penser ça. Il va falloir y remédier. 

Cela faisait maintenant 1h30 que Heero était parti et je m'emmerdais. Je décidai donc de me lever et d'explorer les environs. Ouin, la décoration laissait vraiment à désirer. Je poussai un grand soupir et fermai les yeux. Quand je les ouvris, je vis devant moi…

-Toi!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Mouahaha! Je suis méchante! Je savais pas trop où couper alors, je l'ai fait là. J'avais assez hâte de finir ce chapitre pour l'envoyer sur internet. Et bien, le voilà pour ceux et celles qui le réclament!

Merde que j'ai pas d'inspiration. En tout cas, je voulais juste dire pour ceux qui ne sont pas capable de comprendre certaines expressions de chez moi (le bon vieux Québec) dans mes fic, Ah l'amour, Le nouveau et Enfance, quand tu nous rattrape, écrivez-moi et je vous les expliquerez. Oh! En passant, n'oubliez pas mes reviews!!!


	3. Quatre à la rescousse

Titre : Enfance, quand tu nous rattrape

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, il n'y a que l'histoire qui l'est…je pense ^^°

Genre : Angs, romance, surnaturel.

Auteur : Bein, je crois que c'est la même que pour les 2 autres chapitres.

Note #1 : Toute cette folie sort de mon esprit tordu.

Mimi : Ça fait peur ça.

Carina : Nah! Même pas vrai. Ça vient du plus profond de mon dedans.

Note #2 : Notes : *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* marquent la séparation de l'histoire de mes notes, -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- marquent la séparation de lieu, de temps ou de perso, ( ) marquent les pensées. Je crois bien que c'est tout. 

Note #3 : Gami est mon amie à moua qui a décidé (contre son gré mais ça, c'est un détail) de m'aider pour mes notes de début de fic.

Note #4 : Je me suis aperçu que Mimi est un nick qui a déjà été pris alors, je vais devoir changer son nick. À partir de maintenant, elle s'appellera Gami puisqu'elle est ma moitié et que je me fais un plaisir de m'appeler Shini.

Gami : Franchement!

Carina : Hihihi!

Gami : T'es pas gentille.

Carina : Je sais ^^

Gami : J'espère que tu l'sais.

Carina : Messante!

Gami : Qui? Moi?

Carina : Yes.

Gami : Pourquoi?

Carina : Bein, parce que t'as dit que j'étais pas gentille.

Gami : Aaaah bon! Merci alors ^^.

Carina : T_T

Gami : ^^

Carina : -_-° Pourquoi tant de haine? (dramatique)

Gami : -_-°°° Ost****

Carina : Assez de placotage. Bonne lecture!

Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent mes fics et je vous remercie tous. Pour la réponse de vos reviews, c'est dans la fics Reviews, ou Réponse à vos reviews. Je me souviens plus trop c'était quoi le titre. En passant, je vais en rajouter dans pas long. Merci beaucoup de vos encouragements et sachez que c'est grâce à vous si je continue cette fic.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

- Quatre? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Heero n'est pas avec toi?

- Ouais, il est en train de fouiller pour un virus. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es ici?

- Non, c'était pour vous avertir que c'était un traquenard. J'ai fait mes recherches et j'ai découvert que J est mort.

- Fucked shit! Alors, qui nous a envoyé ici?

- Je n'en sais rien mais il faut trouver Heero avant qu'il n'arrive dans le lab. S'il touche à quoi que ce soit, il va être contaminé.

- Shit! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend d'abord?

Pendant qu'ils cherchaient Heero, Duo et Quatre discutait de ce qu'il leur était arrivé depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous séparés. Quatre n'avait toujours pas dévoilé son amour à Trowa mais ils habitaient tous les 2 ensembles.  D'après Quatre, Wufei était parti vivre avec Sally. Duo raconta à Quatre que parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller et aucune famille, ils ont voulu l'envoyer dans des familles adoptives mais aucune n'a pu supporter la tornade maxwellienne. Il était donc parti vivre avec Heero depuis en attendant qu'ils lui trouvent une nouvelle famille. Il n'était pourtant vraiment pas pressé de s'en retourner dans une famille inconnue. Qui sait quels malades psychotiques il pourrait avoir à faire? Ok, c'est lui qui les fait tous craquer mais c'était un détail.

Duo et Quatre arrivèrent près d'une énième porte et l'ouvrirent. Devant eux, ils aperçurent une petite forme qui se cachait dans un coin de la pièce. Quatre s'approcha prudemment de la forme pendant que Duo regardait aux alentours pour voir si Heero y était. 

- Eh! N'est pas peur, approche. Duo! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé.

- J'ai pas le temps Quatre! Tu vois bien que je suis en train de chercher Heero. Merde, où est-ce qu'il est?

- Heu…Duo, tu devrais venir voir ça.

- Ok, j'arrive puisque tu insistes.

Duo s'approcha de Quatre et vit la forme qui tremblait dans le noir. Quand il fut tout près de la petite chose grelottante, il se mit à genou et fit son sourire le plus chaleureux.

- Aller, viens; on ne te fera pas de mal. Je m'appelle Duo. Et toi?

Le petit garçon, tout tremblant, sortit de l'ombre. Les yeux de Quatre et Duo s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes. Le bambin répondit timidement :

- Heero. Ze m'appelle Heero Yui.

Owari

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Je sais, c'est vraiment trop court comme chapitre mais je voulais arrêter là. Juste pour vous faire frustrer. Comme je suis méchante! Je le sais, je me répète mais c'est vrai. Qui s'en était pas douté? Bein, ceux qui ont répondu moi sont vraiment pas vite. Non mais, c'était trop évident. Nah, j'blaguais. J'vous aime tous! Et tout le monde m'aime et ça fait le bonheur à tous!

Duo – Et la modestie, elle?

Carina – De kessé?

Duo – Tu sais, j'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi ^^.

Wufei – Ça, tu peux le dire, Maxwell.

Duo – Pourvu que tu l'influences pas, Wufinou.

Wufei – WUFEI MAXWELL!

Duo – Il a appris rapidement mon nom je trouve ^_^.

Bon, pour ceux qui ont réussi à lire jusqu'ici, bravo. Et je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews. En passant, je comprends que vous m'en laissiez pas. Moi, je copie vos histoires et je les colle dans Word pour les relire plus tard. Je crois bien que j'ai presque tout lu les fics qui se trouvent sur ce site et je vous félicite toutes et tous!

See ya next time!


	4. Problèmes

Titre : Enfance, quand tu nous rattrapes, chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, il n'y a que l'histoire qui l'est…je pense ^^°

Genre : romance, surnaturel.

Auteur : Bein, je crois que c'est la même que pour les 3 autres chapitres.

Note #1 : Toute cette folie sort de mon esprit tordu. Je dois avouer que je suis pas trop fière parce que cette idée est sortie souvent mais attendez la suite, elle va être un peu différente des autres. En passant, je vais essayer de mettre des images. Je sais pas si ça va marcher mais en tout cas, j'essaye. Pis aussi, ce sont des images que j'ai prises sur internet alors, pour les proprios qui les voient et qui ne sont pas contents, dites-le moi et je les enlèverais. En passant, vous êtes vraiment doué ^^.

Wufei – Lèche-bottes.

Note #2 : Notes : *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* marquent la séparation de l'histoire de mes notes, -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- marquent la séparation de lieu, de temps ou de perso, ( ) marquent les pensées. Je crois bien que c'est tout. 

Sans plus de notes ou de préambules, place à l'histoire!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Rappel :                                                                                  

Le bambin sortit des ténèbres et dit :

- Heero. Ze m'appelle Heero Yui.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

- Quatre? Je…

- Duo, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

- Trouver Heero et lui demander des explications.

- o.O Nani?

- Bein quoi, ça saute aux yeux. Cheveux bruns foncés en bataille, des yeux bleu cobalt, son nom est Heero Yui. Il n'y a qu'une seule explication possible.

- Laquelle?

- Heero a un fils et il nous l'a caché. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver la mère.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Quatre tomba sur le cul.

- Duo…tu es vraiment incorrigible.

- Bah quoi?

- Écoute Duo. L'enfant devant nous est LE Heero. C'est Heero, Duo. L'ex pilote 01.

- Oh bein, fallait l'savoir!

- Duo ^^°

- Pourquoi y arrête pas de parler, le monsieur avec les zeveux longs?

Quatre s'approcha de Heero. Avec son visage angélique, même l'ex iceberg n'était pas effrayé.

- Alors Heero, de quoi te souviens-tu mon petit?

- Zuis pas petit! Zuis grand moi!

Je ne pus empêcher un grand sourire apparaître sur mon visage. Mais pas un sourire attendri ou du même genre. Non, c'était le sourire de Shinigami.

- Mais c'est qu'il est tout choupi le mignon PETIT garçon à sa maman. Qui est-ce qui va avoir un gros câlin de tonton Duo?

- Ze zuis pas minion! Ze zuis pas soupi! Ze zuis pas petit! Veux pas de câlin d'un gars avec une trèche moa!

- Bein voyons, c'est pas gentil de dire ça à tonton Duo. Viens là que je te faise de gros câlinous.

- Nah! Veux pas!

- Arrête de l'embêter Duo. Ce n'est qu'un gamin.

- Pis? Pour une fois qu'il me répond quand je l'embête. Tu sais, c'est toujours plus amusant quand la personne que l'on embête nous répond que lorsqu'elle nous ignore complètement. Bon, Heero, puisque tu ne veux pas de câlins, je vais te faire un gros bisou baveux.

- Damare! Omae o korosu, baka! [1]

Je me retrouvai avec un pistolet pointé entre les 2 yeux. D'où est-ce que c'était sorti ça?

- Heu…Quatre? Tu peux pas lui enlever? 

Comme Quatre s'avançait vers lui, il eut à son tour le canon du fusil pointé sur le front. Pourtant, Heero continuait de me fixer. Tanné! Je suis tanné! Pourquoi tout le monde veut pas peau? Je fais que les embêter, rien de plus. Je ne fais rien de mal quoi?

- Gamin, sert ça ou tu vas faire mal à quelqu'un.

Il me regarde en haussant les épaules.

- M'en fice! Un de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Z'en ai tellement tués.

Un voile apparu devant ses cobalts en colère. Ce pourrait-il qu'il se souvienne de ce qui s'est passé avant de retomber en enfance? Je me demande jusqu'où ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient. Mais quelque chose était sûr : il était tout de même resté le soldat parfait et il n'avait pas oublié sa langue natale.

- Aller Heero, rends-moi cette arme!

- Pouquoi ze te la donnerais?

- Parce que c'est un ordre!

Ma voix était devenue froide et sec. Si c'était la seule façon de retirer l'arme de mains de Heero, je ne me gênerais pas pour le faire. Mais la réaction qu'il fit n'était pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Ses yeux se remplirent rapidement de larmes et il laisse tomber le fusil par terre. Heureusement, le cran de sécurité était installé. Sa lèvre du bas commença à trembler légèrement et ses épaules commencèrent à se soulever au rythme de ses sanglots. Heero allait brailler. Mince alors!

- Non, non Heero, ne pleure pas!

Pendant que Quatre tentait de calmer Heero, je ramassai l'arme sur le sol et le rangeai [2]. Comment cela pouvait-il bien put se passer? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que Hee-chan redevienne un enfant…s'il en a déjà été un. Quatre essayait de consoler tant bien que mal le marmot en larme. Je ne voudrais pas paraître méchant mais il était vraiment adorable notre Heero en gamin et encore plus kawai en larme. Mais je suis sûr qu'il serait encore plus mignon avec un beau sourire au visage. Exaspéré, je m'accotai sur une commode tout près et vis un grand verre d'eau. Comme j'avais soif! Je le pris [3] quand Heero arrêta de pleurer et hurla :

- NON! Faut pas!

Trop tard, j'avais presque tout but le verre en question. Ok, ça n'avait pas le goût de l'eau. Et ensuite, depuis quand est-ce que l'eau nous fait tourner là tête et nous donne l'impression que les murs s'agrandissent?

- Allah! Duo! Tu…tu…tu…

Bein quoi? Craches le morceau Quat-chan, on va pas y passer la journée!

- Bah quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'y a, Katounet?

Une minute! Ma voix était beaucoup trop aigue. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde?

Quatre me tendit un morceau de verre brisé trouvé par terre [4] et me le tendit. Mon reflet me montrait un petit garçon au regard incrédule. Oh my god! Je…je…Oh my god! [5]

Owari (TBC)

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

[1] Traduction : Ferme-la! Je vais te tuer, imbécile!

[2] Demandez-moi pas où, je ne le sais pas moi-même ^^°

[3] Non mais, il faut vraiment être épais pour boire quelque chose dans un laboratoire scientifique abandonné!

Duo : Méchante! J'te boude!

Carina : (soupir) My god, tu fais vraiment exprêt…Bein non Dudule, je t'aime. T'es très intelligent.

Duo : ^_^

Carina : Sauf quand tu ouvres la bouche pour parler.

Duo : -_-°

[4] Je vous assure, ce n'est que le hasard ^^°

[5] Bein là, si vous devinez pas ce qui se passe…

Vous voulez la suite? Vous la voulez vraiment? Aller, faites la belle! Nah, s't'une joke. Je vous l'envoie bientôt, elle est déjà commencée. À la prochaine!


	5. Tu viens zouer Towa?

Titre : Enfance, quand tu nous rattrapes, chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, il n'y a que l'histoire qui l'est…je pense ^^°

Genre : romance, surnaturel.

Auteur : Bein, je crois que c'est la même que pour les 4 autres chapitres.

Note #1 : Toute cette folie sort de mon esprit tordu. Je dois avouer que je suis pas trop fière parce que cette idée est sortie souvent mais attendez la suite, elle va être un peu différente des autres.

Note #2 : Notes : *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* marquent la séparation de l'histoire de mes notes, -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- marquent la séparation de lieu, de temps ou de perso, ( ) marquent les pensées. Je crois bien que c'est tout. 

YES!!!! J'ai à nouveau internet! Ce qui veut dire que vous allez recevoir des reviews de ma part…mais que mes chapitres vont s'avancer à pas de tortue. Désolée! En tout cas, je vais quand même essayer de les continuer le plus vite possible et vous savez pas quoi? Je vais essayer de faire mes chapitres un peu plus long. Oui, c'est vrai!!!^^ 

Sans plus de notes ou de préambules, place à l'histoire!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

- Je…je…je…

Heero se mit à rire comme un malade. Non mais, il y en a qui ont pas idée de se foutre de la gueule des autres?... Ok, je suis très mal placé pour parler. À mon tour, j'étais devenu un jeune morveux. Quatre nous regarda un après l'autre et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Moi et Heero étions devenus des enfants! [1] Mais moi, ça semblait moins m'affecter qu'Hee-chan. Imaginez, le soldat parfait, incapable de quoi que ce soit. Trop marrant! Tandis que moi, j'étais revenu à l'âge que je montrais toujours aux autres. Bah quoi? J'aime m'amuser, faire des blagues, rire des autres et manger des bonbons. Maintenant, c'était normal si je faisais tout ça! Et en plus, un mini dieu de la mort, c'est tout choupi, n'est-ce pas?

Quatre resta quelques temps sans voix puis, il arriva à la conclusion que nous devions partir avant d'avoir d'autres ennuis. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas de l'avis d'Hee-chan.

- Nah! On a pas fini la mishion.

- Heero, c'était un piège. J est mort. Il n'y a pas de mission.

- Oui, y'en a une! Ze le sais!

Ça se voyait que Quatre était au bout du rouleau. Il finit par s'avérer vaincu et sortit un téléphone cellulaire de sa poche. Bein, il est riche le petit Winner. 

- Trowa? C'est Quatre. Peux-tu venir à la base que je t'ai parlé. On a un petit problème ici. Oui, je t'attends là-bas avec Heero et Duo. À plus tard!

Il raccrocha. Il pense vraiment à tout le petit Quat-chan. Trowa arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Il resta tout de même sur le choc. Oh, ce n'était pas une réaction visible à n'importe qui. Seuls ceux qui le connaissent vraiment, c'est-à-dire nous, pourraient distinguer le petit haussement de sourcil, signe de sa surprise. Il s'approcha de nous et nous fixa quelques minutes. Heero alla se cacher derrière Quatre, intimidé par le regard de l'ex pilote 03. Quoi? Heero Yui, le soldat parfait, l'homme sans émotion ni sentiment, intimidé par un regard! Pincez-moi quelqu'un!

- Aille! Qu'est-ce qui te pend Quate?

- Tu pensais tout haut Duo, j'ai fait ce que tu as demandé.

Oups! J'allais devoir me surveiller. C'est vrai que dans ma jeunesse, je parlais souvent tout haut. C'est une habitude que j'avais eue de la difficulté à perdre. Anyway.

- Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Trowa?

- Hum…Qu'est-ce qui les a fait rajeunir?

- Et bien, Duo a bu quelque chose mais pour Heero, je ne sais pas. Il était comme ça quand nous sommes arrivé.

Trowa s'approcha de nous tout en inspectant comme une bête de cirque. Non mais, on est pas des animaux de foire!!! Trowa, n'approche pas plus ou je te mords.

- Yaouch!!!!

- Duo! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le mordre?

- Il était top pès de moi! Et ZE NE ZUIS PAS UNE BÊTE DE CIQUE!!!

- Allez, du calme Duo. Il a compris. Ça va Trowa?

- Je…j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu.

- Accote-toi sur le bureau. Ça doit être à cause de la moisissure et la poussière.

 Trowa s'exécuta. Il s'appuya sur la table et se tint la tête. Oh oh, je crois que je viens de faire une bêtise. Il agit comme quand je me suis transformé. De plus, Quatre est presque rendu de la même taille que Trowa. Je crois bien que je n'aurais pas du mordre Trowa. Que voulez-vous? Ce sont mes instincts de survie de L2 qui avaient repris surface. 

- Trowa? Tu es sûr que ça va bien?

- Oui, je…

Il sombra dans l'inconscience. Quatre paniquait, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la face. Et oui, mon très cher Quatre, monsieur Iceman #2 va nous rejoindre, moi et Hee-chan. Ce qu'on va s'amuser. Dommage que Quatre était trop occupé à supporter Trowa évanouie car il aurait vu le sourire shinigamique apparaître sur mon visage.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

[1] Comment ça, c'était trop prévisible? è_é

Mouahahah!!! Je sais, ça a pris un bout avant que je l'envoie sur le net et il est court mais que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie! En tout cas, je vais pas m'arrêter d'écrire, rassurez-vous et je vais continuer mes autres fics aussi!


	6. Wufei à la rescousse!

Titre : Enfance, quand tu nous rattrapes, chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, il n'y a que l'histoire qui l'est…je pense ^^°

Genre : romance, surnaturel.

Auteur : Bein, je crois que c'est la même que pour les 5 autres chapitres.

Note #2 : Notes : *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* marquent la séparation de l'histoire de mes notes, -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- marquent la séparation de lieu, de temps ou de perso, ( ) marquent les pensées. Je crois bien que c'est tout. 

Sans plus de notes ou de préambules, place à l'histoire!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

- Tro…Trowa!!! s'exclama le petit blond qui était maintenant devenu le plus grand de ses coéquipiers. Sauf peut-être pour Wufei. En tout cas, il était maintenant le plus grand dans la pièce. Duo, Heero et Trowa était retournés en enfance. Quatre se trouvait entouré de petits bouts de choux trop mignons. Imaginez Iceman version miniature, un mini Shinigami et un grand silencieux réduit. Trop mignons!!! Peu importe, c'était Quatre qui était dans le pétrin. Il ne savait que penser. Que pouvait-il bien faire avec ses 3 ex-assassins miniatures? Il prit à nouveau son portable pendant que Duo tournait autour de Heero en chantant une chanson sans queue ni tête. Trowa, lui, après s'être réveillé et rendu compte de la situation, demeurait sérieux et tranquille dans un coin, les bras croisés. Pour ce qui était d'Heero, celui-ci commençait à perdre les nerfs. Qui ne les perdrait pas en ayant autour de lui un baka tout mini qui chante une comptine en faisant exprêt de fausser avec une voix d'enfant?

- Duo!!!! Arrête!

- Nah, veux pas! Nah nah ni nah nèreuh!

- DUO!!! Manuke! Onegai damare!

- Heu…Compends pu.

- Ça veut dire crétin, stp ferme-la.

- Machi Quatchan. Quoi? Il m'a dit svp? Wow! Il faut que ze maque ça su le calendier.

- Par Allah……

Quatre composa le numéro de la demeure de Wufei. Il entendit sonner le téléphone 2 fois puis un déclique sonore se fit entendre.

- Wufei Chang Pô à l'appareil.

- Wufei! C'est Quatre à l'appareil.

- Winner! Content de t'entendre. Ça fait longtemps!

- Oui. Alors, ça va bien avec Sally?

- Oui, oui, tout va bien. En fait, il faut que je te dise. Je…je suis papa.

- Ça alors! Mais c'est merveilleux! Et ça tombe bien.

- Nani?

- Wufei, j'ai un gros problème……

- C'est qui Quat-san?

- C'est Wufei, Duo.

- Vouiii! Chalut Wuwu!

- Maxwell? Mais…sa voix…

- C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu viennes. J'ai besoin de ton aide ici. On est dans une ancienne base désaffectée. Je t'envoie les coordonnés dès que possible et je t'en pris, viens le plus vite possible.

- Mais……pourquoi?

- Je t'en pris Wufei, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Non, attends, j'ai une meilleure idée. Viens me rejoindre dans mon manoir, celui au Japon.

- D'accord, j'arrive Winner.

- Merci de tout cœur Wufei.

Quatre raccrocha. Il se retourna vers les gamins. Heero était en train de tirer la natte de Duo qui pleurait et Trowa fixait l'Arabe avec son visage toujours aussi inexpressif. Il n'était pas sorti du bois. Maintenant, il devait convaincre Heero de s'en aller. Quatre sépara le japonais et l'américain. Il les regarda un à un. Duo faisait les yeux de celui qui ne fait jamais rien de mal et Heero fusillait le natté du regard. Trowa, quand à lui, restait Trowa. Quatre désespérait de trouver une solution pour les faire sortir. Soudain, une idée germa dans sa tête. Il se pencha vers Duo et lui chuchota dans l'oreille pendant quelques secondes. Puis, quand il recula pour voir la réaction du natté, il vit avec satisfaction celle désirée : le sourire shinigamique était en place. Le petit américain se dirigea vers, non pas Heero, mais vers Trowa.

- Dis Tochou, tu veux bien veni zouer avec moi?

Trowa regarda Quatre et on pouvait comprendre par son regard qu'il voulait une explication venant du blond. Quatre lui répondit par un sourire.

- Hm. À quoi tu veux jouer?

- Bein, je chais pas.

Il se colla encore plus sur l'iceman #2. Puis, d'une voix sensuelle pour un gamin :

- Et bien, on pouè zouer…au doteur. Yien que toi et moi, dans une challe, TOUT cheuls.

Quatre vit que son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Rien dans le visage du mini soldat parfait ne semblait dire qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à ce que le natté racontait mais sa prochaine action voulait tout dire à sa place. Il courut presque vers Duo, l'arracha de *l'emprise* de Trowa, et dit :

- Il n'y a pas de michion. On entre à la base.

- Compis capitaineuh!

- Baka.

- Voui, chest moi! ^^

Quatre soupira de soulagement; il avait eu chaud. Si ça n'aurait pas fonctionné, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire d'autre. Ils rentrèrent donc à la base où les attendait Wufei et sa femme Sally.

Owari?

Viii! Suis messante. Yark yark yark!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Non, pas de notes pour celui-là. Je sais, c'est court mais je suis présentement en train de continuer mes autres fics alors, je la continuerai plus tard sauf si je reçois beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup...…

Duo - Oui, ils ont compris.

Carina – Je reprends. Beaucoup de reviews. Alors, à la prochaine!


	7. L'enfer commence

Titre : Enfance, quand tu nous rattrapes, chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, il n'y a que l'histoire qui l'est…je pense ^^°

Genre : romance, surnaturel.

Auteur : Bein, je crois que c'est la même que pour les 6 autres chapitres.

Note #2 : Notes : *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* marquent la séparation de l'histoire de mes notes, -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- marquent la séparation de lieu, de temps ou de perso, ( ) marquent les pensées. Je crois bien que c'est tout. 

Reviews : 

CHAPITRE 1

Law : Nah, t'inquiète, la Réléchose n'est pas avec mon tit Hee-chan d'amour adoré.

Meitantei Caro : Héhé! J'ai un peu mis Dudule à mon image alors, c'est normal qu'il faise des mauvais coup. Et l'image du chat dans le gâteau m'a aussi fait beaucoup rire. Et je suis aussi contente d'apprendre que ma fic se lit bien. C'était un doute qui me tracassait et tu l'as enlevé. Merci beaucoup!

CHAPITRE 2

Law : Comment ça, fainéante? T_T lol. Je sais, ça me prend du temps pour rajouter des chapitres mais là, comprends-moi, entre la job et mon appart, il me reste pas beaucoup de temps mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux ^^. Pis t'inquiète pas pour la review, pourvu qu'elle soit là un jour, c'est assez encourageant selon moi. ^^

ChtiteElfie : La suiteuh? La voilà, la suiteuh! ^^

CHAPITRE 3

CHAPITRE 4

'riel : Oui, ça va vraiment être l'enfer pour les G-boys, surtout que j'ai envie d'en réduire un troisième. Hihi

squallinou : Héhé, contente que mon idée te plaise. Je vais bientôt mettre la suite. J'ai commencé à l'écrire. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver le temps et l'inspiration pour la finir.

Lola Reeds : Je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire cool. Je croyais pas qu'elle serait aussi bonne. En tout cas, c'est sûr que je vais la continuer si je continue de recevoir des reviews comme ça ^^!

Law: Tu sais Law, tu es vraiment pas plus fidèle lectrice et je te remercie du fond du cœur ^^. Et je sais que mes chapitres sont pas mal courts mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et quand j'ai écrit un bout, je l'envoie le plus vite possible.

CHAPITRE 5

Lola Reeds: Nah, je sais pas si je vais faire rétrécir Feifei. On verra bien mais c'est quand même une bonne idée. Et je suis contente que mes fics remontent le moral, c'est un peu pour ça que j'écris.

ChtiteElfie: La suite va venir dans quelques temps. Et moi aussi, j'adore les chibis g-boys ^^. Et je trouve Dudule et Hee-chan trop trognon ensembles. J'ai moi-même hâte de voir ma suite ^^°.

Fan-y : Eh eh, j'ai bien aimé ton petit poème. Oui, c'est original et ça m'a plu de le lire. En tout cas, je suis en train d'écrire la suite et elle devrait arriver bientôt.

CHAPITRE 6

Yami-Rose: Je suis contente que la fic te plaise. Mais je n'ai pas d'idée pour la suite immédiatement mais dès que l'inspiration sera revenue, je la continue ^^.

Lola Reeds: Oui, c'est vrai, Wufei en papa, ça va être crampant. Et oui, tu as raison, avec sa très grande patience, ça va être encore plus crampant. Bon, comme je l'ai dit à Yami-Rose, je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera. Désolé.

Raziel : Heu, la suite dans quelques temps…je crois.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

- Z'veux une quème glachée!

- Non Duo, on doit rentrer à la maison, tout de suite!

- Mais moi, ze veux une quème glachée!

Duo essayait depuis des heures de faire ses beaux yeux larmoyants à Quatre pour le convaincre de faire un *petit* détour pour aller lui acheter une crème glacée. Quatre commençait à en avoir assez de la petite peste Maxwell. Il s'arrête, se tourna vers Duo qui courait autour des 2 autres et lui dit d'un ton ferme :

- Duo Maxwell! Si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de faire l'enfant gâté, tu vas te coucher en arrivant à la maison!

Duo s'arrêta quelques secondes, réfléchit à la phrase et à ce qu'elle impliquait, s'assit au milieu du trottoir et se mit à pleurer tellement fort que tous les passants s'arrêtèrent pour voir ce qui était la cause d'autant de raffut. Quatre, mal à l'aise, ne savait plus trop que faire; il n'avait jamais élevé d'enfants, il ne savait donc pas comment s'y prendre. Il pria Allah que Wufei aurait plus de chance que lui.

- D'accord, d'accord, on va aller s'acheter une glace.

- Vouiii!!!! Z'en veux une goche goche!!! Pis au chocolat. Avec plein de chocolat dechus!

- Comme tu veux Duo.

Quatre capitula. Duo savait comment faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et il y parvenait parfaitement. Heero et Trowa, quant à eux, restaient silencieux tout en le suivant. Quatre soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que Duo ne pouvait pas être comme eux et rester tranquille? Quelle question! C'était de Duo Maxwell que l'on parlait, pas de n'importe qui. Après avoir acheté une crème glacée triple chocolat pour Duo, une aux fraises à Trowa et une à la vanille à Heero sous le regard attendri de la caissière, ils arrivèrent finalement à la demeure de Quatre, à la grande joie de ce dernier. Duo était couvert de crème glacée partout dans le visage. Une fois à l'intérieur, il appela un de ses domestiques et lui demanda de nettoyer le natté. Puis, il alla trouver un autre de ses serviteurs et lui dit de préparer une chambre d'invité. Ensuite, il s'affala sur le divan avec les deux minis icebergs humains qui le suivaient bien sagement.

- Ouf! Quelle journée! Au moins, tous les deux, vous êtes moins paquets de nerfs que Duo.

Plus tard, quand ils eurent soupé et que les pauvres domestiques eurent terminé de ramasser la pagaille que Duo avait faite à lui seul, on cogna à la porte.

- Céleste? Veux-tu bien aller ouvrir stp?

- Oui, maître Quatre.

La vieille servante s'avança vers la porte et ouvrit.

- Oui?

- Je suis Chang Wufei. Winner m'a appelé.

- Un instant svp. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, je vous annonce à mon maître.

- Très bien.

Céleste se dirigea vers le salon et une fois rendue, elle annonça qu'un certain Chang l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Quatre se leva de peines et de misères du canapé moelleux et se dirigea en traînant les pieds là où l'attendait son ami. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, c'est avec soulagement que Quatre salua le chinois.

- Wufei! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir!

- Moi de même, Winner. Alors, quel est le problème?

- Et bien, je…

- VOUUIIIIIiiiiiiiii!!!

Un cri clair et joyeux retentit des étages supérieurs.

- Maître Duo, revenez ici! Vous n'avez pas mis votre caleçon!

- Po graveuh! Ze veux voir Wuffi!

- C'est Wufei…Maxwell?

Le bambin, habillé pour tout que d'un long chandail noir qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

- MAXWELL????

- Po la peine de quier, Wufinou. Ze suis pas sou encoye.

- Mais…mais…mais…et Barton? Et Yui?

- Y s'appellent pas Baton et Yui. Y s'appellent Toman et Hee-chan.

- Duo! Tu fais exprêt là. Tu parlais beaucoup mieux que ça tout à l'heure.

- Mais heu!

- Pas de mais.

- Ouiiiin!!! Quate, il est messant avec moa!

- La ferme Maxwell!

Le petit américain se mis à pleurer de plus bel, en glissant quelques mots comme "gos mots", "pas zentil" et "vec moa". Quatre voulut prendre Duo dans ses bras pour le consoler mais Wufei l'en empêcha.

- Mais…

- Winner, tu gâtes trop cet enfant. Il va croire qu'à chaque fois qu'il va pleurer, tu vas aller el consoler même si ce ne sont des larmes de crocodiles. Alors, à chaque fois que tu ne lui donneras pas toute ton attention, il pleurera comme ça.

- Je vois. Comment le sais-tu à propos de tout ça?

- C'est Sally qui m'a expliqué. Elle voulait me préparer d'avance pour que je sois un bon père pour mon enfant.

- Je vois.

- Alors, où sont les autres?

- Dans le salon.

Wufei s'y dirigea, suivi de Quatre qui ignora Duo complètement. Quand le petit diable se rendit compte que sa supercherie ne fonctionnait plus, il arrêta de pleurer et s'en alla lui aussi vers le salon. Dès que Wufei pénétra dans le salon, il fut alors fusillé et mourut dans la flaque de sang qui s'étendait sous lui (Non, je rigole. Non, pas bobo à moa! Ailleuh! .) Rectification : il fut alors fusillé par le regard des deux bruns, sagement assis sur le sofa. Décidément, ils ne changeront jamais 

- Barton. Yui.

C'était sa façon de les salués. Ceux-ci répondirent par un léger hochement de la tête. Wufei examina du regard les deux enfants. Heero avait toujours les cheveux bruns foncés en bataille mais ils étaient un peu plus courts. Son visage était un peu plus rond et il ne souriait pas plus qu'avant. Il n'y avait que ses yeux qui n'avaient pas changés. Toujours aussi froids mais rempli de souvenirs de la guerre. Il portait un débardeur vert beaucoup trop grand pour lui et retenait avec mal ses boxers qui descendaient constamment. Quand à Trowa, sa mèche était un peu moins longue. Son visage était un plus rond, lui aussi, et il exprimait toujours autant de neutralité. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop remplis de sagesse pour être ceux d'un enfant. Trowa, tout comme Heero, ne laissait ses émotions à découvert que de dans ses yeux.

Après tout, les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme

Trop plongé dans ses pensées, le chinois ne vit pas le petit démon qui se faufilait derrière lui. Puis, tout en criant un grand «Ze t'ai eu!», Duo sauta sur son dos. Wufei hurla de surprise et tenta de faire déloger la petite peste qui s'agrippait à son chandail.

- Maxwell! Descends de là, espèce de sale petite vermine!

- Ze suis pas une vémineuh!

- Maxwell!!!!

- Duo, descends de là!

- Nah!

Soudain, on entendit une détonation venant de l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux autres enfants. Tous s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Heero qui tenait un fusil.

- Heero? Où as-tu trouvé ça?

Trowa répondit à Quatre le plus sérieusement possible :

- Je lui ai donné le mien.

- Mais…pourquoi? Et le trou dans le plafond, vous y avez pensé?

- Wow! Tu pales bien toa!

- Hn.

- Non, toi, Heeyo, t'as pas changé.

- Baka.

- Même pas vai d'abod!

- Duo, arrête ça tout de suite!

- Mais Quate, j'ai yen fait moa.

- J'en peux plus, je vais craquer. Wufei?

- Oui Winner?

- Tu pourrais me les surveiller pendant que je vais travailler?

- QUOI??? Tu veux que je surveille cette peste de Maxwell? Mais t'es malade! Je ne suis pas une baby-sitter. De plus, c'est le travail d'une onna de s'occuper des gamins. Tu n'as pas des serviteurs ou je ne sais quoi pour les surveiller?

- Écoute-moi Wufei. De un, mes serviteurs ne sont pas formés pour s'occuper des enfants. De plus, je veux que ce soit quelqu'un de confiance qui le fasse. De deux, tu crois vraiment que Sally va s'occuper de ton enfant 24h sur 24? Comme je la connais, ce ne sera pas le cas. Et dis toi bien qu'en t'occupant de Duo, Heero et Trowa, qui ont des caractères différents, tu auras de l'expérience pour ton enfant.

-………Je déteste quand tu as raison, Winner.

- Je sais. Mes opposants aussi. Bon, je vais devoir y aller moi. Alors, ils doivent avoir aux alentours de cinq ou six ans alors, ils ne portent pas de couches. Une bonne chose pour toi. S'ils ont faim, donne leur ce qu'ils ont envie de manger. Mais essaie de ne pas trop en faire parce que les jeunes n'ont pas un très grand appétit, même s'ils disent le contraire. Ne les couches pas trop tard et ne leur donne pas de sucre avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher ou sinon, ils seront trop excités pour dormir. Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, voilà le numéro de mon portable. Et si je ne suis pas disponible, appelle Sally, elle saura t'aider. À plus tard! Bye les enfants!

- Salut Quate!!!

- Ma parole, on dirait une mère et ses enfants, murmura l'asiatique, tout bas. J'espère que Duo ne sera pas trop énervé. Heureusement que les deux autres sont…

Il arrêta sa phrase, trop surpris pour la continuer. Les deux enfants qui, jusque là, s'étaient conduit bien sagement, étaient en train de vider le contenu du frigo par terre en riant comme…

- …des enfants. De vraies petites pestes! Nataku, mais qu'ais-je fait pour mériter ça?

- Eh! Wuffi! Regade-moi! Je suis le woi du mooooooonde!

- Maxwell! Descends de se divan et habille-toi! Barton, laisse ce chat tranquille! Yui, ne tire pas dans la maison! Non, Maxwell, ne cours pas comme ça! Barton, laisse les cheveux de Duo. Yui, ne touche pas aux biscuits! Non, revenez ici! Sales petits monstres!!!

Vivement que Quatre arrive.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Alors, pas trop mal? C'est là que je vais vraiment commencer à m'amuser.

Wufei – Parle pour toi, stupide onna.

Carina – Mais heu! Tu sauras, monsieur, que j'ai déjà passé par là, moi aussi.

Wufei – Pheuf! Ce n'était pas Maxwell que tu gardais.

Carina – Non, c'était un jeune qui se frappait la tête sur les murs quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Wufei – Je vois. Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais bientôt me frapper la tête sur les murs si ils continuent comme ça. 

Quatre – Je ne comprends pas. Pourtant, ils étaient sages avant que je ne parte.

Wufei – C'est cette ignoble onna qui les a changés. Ils auraient dû en principe rester tranquilles, en tout cas, Barton et Yui.

Carina – Tu sauras Feifei qu'il y en a des jeunes comme ça. Ils paraissent sages quand les parents sont là mais avec la gardienne, c'est différent.

Wufei – Peu importe, avec un peu de chance, tu ne recevras pas de review et mon calvaire va se terminer puisque la suite n'arrivera pas.

Carina – Méchant Wuffi! Bleh! Tu sais quoi? Je vais la mettre la suite quand même, que j'aille des reviews ou pas.

Wufei – Nataku, par pitié, aide-moi à supporter ce calvaire.

Nataku – Non mais, c'est que j'ai autre chose à faire moi!

Wufei – Même Nataku m'a laissé tomber. Je suis maudit…

Carina – Bon bein, pendant que monsieur rumine, moi, je vous dis a+ et on se revoit dans le prochain chapitre!

Bisou!


	8. L'épicerie ou l'enfer?

Titre : Enfance, quand tu nous rattrapes, chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, il n'y a que l'histoire qui l'est…je pense ^^°

Genre : romance, surnaturel…en fait, je sais pu s'il va y avoir de la romance…gomen.

Auteur : La grande, la seule, l'unique, l'irremplaçable, l'éternelle, la toute puissante, la…

Wufei – Ouais, c'est beau. On a compris. Pas la peine de te jeter autant de fleurs.

Duo – Je peux lui jeter le vase si ça ne va pas.

Carina – Baka!

Heero – Omae o korosu Carina.

Carina – C'est pas parce que je dis baka que je prends des copyrights sans permissions. Y'a personne pour me soutenir ici??? T_T

Quatre – Bein oui, Carina. Je suis là moi.

Carina – Oui mais toi, ça ne compte pas.

Quatre – T_T

Trowa – Carina, ne blesse pas mon ange.

Carina – Dsl Troman. J'ai un peu pogné les nerfs. Je m'excuse Quat-chou.

Quatre – C'est correct.

Carina - ^^

Quatre - ^^

Trowa - ^^

Note #2 : Notes : *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* marquent la séparation de l'histoire de mes notes, -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- marquent la séparation de lieu, de temps ou de perso. Je crois bien que c'est tout. 

Bonne lecture

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, après avoir épuisé leur énergie à semer le désordre un peu partout dans la maison, Duo et Heero s'endormirent collés l'un contre l'autre dans une des chambres de Quatre. Ne restait plus que Trowa qui semblait s'être calmé. Laissant la tâche aux domestiques de nettoyer le bordel, Wufei appela Hilde, souhaitant de tout cœur qu'elle réponde.

- Oui? Ici Hildie!

- Shbeiker? C'est Chang Wufei. J'aurais quelque chose à te demander mais avant, je dois te raconter une histoire.

Le chinois se mit à raconter ce qu'il savait sur le cas "Rétrécissement" et demanda finalement :

- Pourrais-tu t'occuper de Yui et de Maxwell pendant mon absence? Je dois aller à l'épicerie. Une sorte de tornade a vidé le frigo.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, tu me demandes de venir garder iceberg junior et mon tit Dudule pendant que tu vas à l'épicerie?

- Oui, c'est ça. Au moins, ils sont endormis. Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de misère.

Wufei appuya fortement sur les mots "pas" et "trop".

- Mais bien sûr! Je veux absolument voir mes ex-pilotes préférés en bouts de choux! Mais, en passant, Trowa n'est pas avec eux? Tu m'as bien dit qu'il avait rajeunit lui aussi.

- Oui, je n'y pensais plus.

Le dragon regarda le français, assis bien sagement sur le divan, avec son air toujours aussi fermé.

- Je l'emmène avec moi. De toute manière, il ne peut pas être aussi pire que cette espèce de petite peste nattée.

- Hihi! Bon, très bien; j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

- Merci pour ton aide.

- Mais de rien voyons! ^^

Chand raccrocha et se tourna vers Trowa.

- Barton?

Le gamin ne réagit pas.

- Barton? Trowa?

Le brun se tourna vers l'asiatique et attendit la question. Wufei, mal à l'aise, s'approcha de lui et se mis à genou devant l'enfant.

- Alors, Trowa, veux-tu venir à l'épicerie avec moi?

Le concerné parut réfléchir quelques instants et hocha lentement de la tête.

- Très bien. Shbeiker va arriver sous peu et elle va garder les deux autres. Pendant ce temps, toi et moi, nous allons aller réparer les dégâts que vous avez faits. 

Quand Hilde arriva, le chinois lui tonna l'ordre de ne pas faire de bruits. Puis, il habilla Trowa convenablement et ils s'en allèrent, laissant l'allemande avec les endormis.

POV Trowa

C'est bien de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Wufei. Je dois avouer que nous ne l'avons pas ménagé aujourd'hui. Mais c'était tellement amusant d'enfin pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut. Jamais cela ne m'était arrivé. Peu importe. Nous dûmes marcher jusqu'à l'épicerie puisque la voiture de Wufei était HS. Cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment; une marche de santé ne fait de mal à personne. Nous arrivâmes après une demie heure de marche. Wufei prit un chariot et me permis de m'accrocher à l'avant. Toutes les femmes se retournaient à notre passage et murmuraient :

- Ce que c'est mignon! Un papa qui emmène son fils faire les courses. C'est rare de nos jours.

- Oui, et ils sont tellement mignons.

- C'est vrai. C'est un amour, ce petit bout de chou. Et l'asiatique, je lui mettrais bien le grappin dessus.

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec eux. Cela ne se peut pas d'être aussi chou. L'enfant a peut-être été adopté. Après tout, il n'a rien d'un asiatique.

- Soit il retient de sa mère ou, comme vous le dites, soit qu'il ait été adopté.

Les commères se fixèrent en parfaite synchronisation et dirent d'une seule voix :

- Il est gai.

Heureusement que j'étais là ou Wufei ne se serait pas retenu autant pour les envoyer balader. Je le félicitai mentalement de sa retenue et nous continuâmes nos emplettes sans nous en soucier d'avantage. Soudain, apparaissant devant moi comme une présence divine, je vis mon péché mignon placé en pyramide près d'une allée. Oh joie! Oh bonheur! Oh…malheur; Wufei était passé à côté sans en prendre. Non, je n'allais pas laisser filer ma proie comme ça. Pendant que Wufei était trop occupé à regarder le prix d'une boîte de riz, je m'approchai lentement de la pyramide de limonades aux citrons empilées les unes sur les autres. Je pris rapidement une des canettes et reculai. Oups!

POV Wufei

Où est passé Barton? Ce gamin! Je n'ai eu qu'à le quitter des yeux quelques secondes et le voilà parti.

- Trowa? Où es-tu?

J'entendis un petit "Oups! " plus loin et courus pour voir ce qui se passait. Je vis des tonnes de canettes de limonades éparpillées par terre. Mais aucun signe du français. Un instant! C'était sa chaussure qui dépassait du bordel.

- Trowa!

Je me mis rapidement à enlever les canettes qui recouvraient le corps de mon ami. Enfin, je vis le bout de sa mèche. Je finis par extirper le gamin, inconscient et couvert de bleus.

- Trowa! Trowa! Réponds-moi!

N'obtenant pas de réponses, je pris l'enfant dans mes bras et m'en allai sans demander mon reste. L'épicerie sera remise pour une autre fois. En arrivant, j'appelai Shbeiker. Elle dû percevoir l'inquiétude dans ma voix car elle arrêta la lecture de son livre et vint vers moi à toute vitesse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Wufei?

- C'est Barton. Des canettes lui sont tombées dessus. Il est sans connaissance depuis.

- Je m'en occupe. Les deux autres sont encore couchés. Tu devrais leur préparer quelque chose à manger pour leur réveil.

- Mais, c'est un travail d'onna!

- Chang Wufei! Que dirait Sally si elle entendait ça?

Je grognai quelques mots et m'en allai vers la cuisine.

Fin POV

Un "bip! " sonore réveille Heero. Il s'éloigna à regret des bras de l'américain et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit infernal. Il arriva près de son bureau et grimpa sur sa chaise. L'asiatique aperçu un écran noir et devant cet écran, il y avait une multitude de touches. Un ordinateur portable. SON ordinateur portable. Dès que le "déclic" se fit dans sa tête, Heero se sentit étrange. Sa tête lui tournait et le sol semblait s'éloigner. La nausée lui prit la gorge et il tomba inconscient sur le plancher. Wufei entendit le bruit d'un corps qui tomba à l'étage. Il monta deux par deux les marches et arriva dans la seule chambre occupée. Duo ronflait toujours, la moitié de la couverture tombée par terre. Un filet de bave s'échappait du coin de sa bouche et coulait sur sa joue. Cela répugna le chinois qui se mit à chercher le japonais du regard. Il posa les yeux sur Heero, étendu sur le sol, des vêtements déchirés l'entourant. Ce qui marqua le plus Wufei fut qu'Heero…

- …a retrouvé sa taille normale! Je te le jure Winner!

- Pas besoin de crier si fort! Je range mes affaires et j'arrive.

Wufei raccrocha. Il était tellement heureux. Maintenant qu'Heero avait retrouvé sa taille normale, il allait pouvoir l'aider à s'occuper des deux petites pestes…dès qu'il serait réveillé. Wufei l'avait couché dans son lit avec l'aide d'Hilde. Duo, entre temps, s'était réveillé et avait demandé où était passé son Hee-chan. Wufei lui désigna Heero, endormie.

- C'est pas zusteuh! Qui va zouer avec moa d'abord?

- Maxwell, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça. Il faut découvrir ce qui c'est passé avec Heero et peut-être bien que toi et Barton pourrai reprendre à votre tour votre taille normale.

- Mais moa, ze ne veux pas yedeveni gand!

- Mais il le faut Duo. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça!

- Pouquoi pas Hildeuh?

- Parce que…parce que c'est ainsi Duo. Je t'en pris, essaie de comprendre…

- NON! Ze veux pas!

Duo se sauva de la chambre du dormeur où tous les autres d'étaient réunis, même Trowa qui s'était réveillé et avait eu un savon de Wufei par la même occasion, ce qui l'avait fait pleurer, et s'enferma dans la chambre du chinois.

- Maxwell! Re…

- Non, laisse le; il a besoin d'être seul.

C'était la voix de Quatre qui se fit entendre. Il venait d'arriver du travail.

- Si tu le dis, Winner.

Un peu plus tard, quand tout le monde alla se coucher, Wufei vit que la porte de sa chambre était verrouillée.

- C'est pas vrai! Maxwell n'a tout de même pas squatté ma chambre! Et je fais quoi moi?

Quatre, qui passait par là, lui dit :

- Et bien, il reste toujours le canapé du salon.

- Par Nataku, pourquoi moi?

To be continued    

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Et voilà! Un nouveau chapitre de terminé!

Duo -  Pourquoi est-ce que ça a été aussi long?

Carina – Bein, j'avais le travail, l'école, et puis, j'étais chez ma grand-mère alors, je pouvais pas passer mon temps sur mon ordi. Mais tout était écrit sur papier, il ne me restait plus qu'à tout taper.

Wufei – Pff! Il est même pas long ce chapitre.

Carina – Toi, Wuffi, surveille ce que tu dis. Je pourrais te donner un fils encore plus peste que Duo ou bien, te faire crever toi et ton épouse.

Wufei – (grogne)

Présentement, j'ai deux nouvelles fics que je suis en train d'écrire. Bein, en fait, juste une mais je suis en train d'aider mon tit frère à écrire une autre fic en même temps. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour sa famille?

Jason – Mais heu! Je ne suis pas une si grande plaie que ça!

Carina – C'est ce qu'on verra! En attendant, je vous laisse avec les titres de nos nouvelles fics : Duo chez le dentiste    et    Les secrétaires.

Bon bein, on se reverra bientôt!

Bisou!


End file.
